Hero
by Amanda49
Summary: He was the prince of Troy, She was the daughter of a fisherman. Hector-OC. AU.


Athors Note:  
  
This Story is Fiction. Which means that it is not true. At all. I am by no means an expert on Troy. My only knowledge of Troy is what's been said in the movie. If anyone feel offended by the things that I write, I apologize. I also apologixe for not putting this up sooner, AU.  
  
AU means Alternative Universe. With that being said I will continue with the story.  
  
He landed with a thud, smashed to the ground. His head hitting a rock knocking him halfway unconscious. The pain shot from his back to his head in a fast second. He had felt pain before, he had been knocked down before, but never before had he felt so helpless.  
  
"Clies, Clies Wait!"  
  
The young woman turned around, facing her mother. She knew it was coming. She had expected it for quite a while now. She had wondered why it took them so long. With a sigh Clies put down the water jar and looked at her mother expecting the worst. It was time for her to move out now, she knew it. She was the oldest of 5 siblings and her mother was pregnant again.  
  
Each time her mother had told her "Clies, it's a gift from the Gods." She wondered if her mother would tell her the same tales now. She was older, she knew things she wasn't supposed to know. How could it be a gift from the Gods if they didn't have room for it, how could it be a gift from the Gods if this meant that she had to be thrown out. On her own.  
  
She wasn't a child anymore. People still called her little girl, but she knew they were wrong. She was a woman now, young one perhaps but she still was a woman.  
  
"Take this instead, we need more water, and hurry!" Her mother said as she came running toward her with a much bigger water jar. Clies looked at her mother, this wasn't what she had expected at all. The look on her mothers face looked like there was something wrong  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Clies asked as her mother handed her the much bigger jar. Clies could remember when her father had come home with the water jar. It was the biggest water jar she had ever seen. She was just five then, so of course everything looked so much bigger than what it really was.  
  
"Clies." Her mother said and looked in her eyes. "Hurry, run if you can, just hurry!"  
  
Her mother took off with that. Clies stood there for a while, ignoring her mothers words. There was something wrong. She hadn't even bothered to take the other water jar with her. Clies ran, as fast as she could. She ran so fast she was scared to fall, as if the Gods was pushing her. Something was happening and they needed her help.  
  
It didn't take long before she was back. "Mother!" She called as she stepped inside.Without an answer she stepped further inside. "Father, where are you?" She called a little confused. No one was home. "Where are you?"  
  
Not a soul to be found. Strange. What did they need water for, no one's even home, Clies thought to herself as she stepped outside again and sat the water jar down.  
  
"MAKE ROOM, OUT OF MY WAY, MAKE ROOM!"  
  
Clies turned around as fast as she could as she heard her father voice from behind. There was a whole crowd of people, someone standing still others screaming, talking, praying and some even cried.  
  
"Father, FATHER?" she yelled as she ran toward the crowd. She stopped dead as her father came pushing himself out of the crowd. He was carrying some one. She couldn't see who, but it looked like a man. "Father!" She cried as he came closer. "Father?"  
  
"Father?" She just whispered as her father ran past her. She just stood there. Not moving an inch. She was sure it was a man, a dead man.  
  
All she could see now was blood. Blood was everywhere. As the people moved from where they were standing blood appeared. She had never seen so much blood. It was everywhere. She wanted to cry. The whole situation was out of hand. People were talking, discussing like they were in panic.  
  
"FATHER?!" she yelled and hurried inside after her father. She could hear moans from inside. She stopped.  
  
Stopped still.  
  
She suddenly felt cold. Everything seemed so dark. Cries of pain came from inside. It was the worst cries she had ever heard, and she had heard many through her life. Her smaller sibling used to cry all the time, but this was different, almost violent.  
  
"Clies, child, we need your help." Her mother came from behind, grabbing her shoulders and squeezing her getley.  
  
"What's wrong mom?" She asked and turned around facing her mother giving her a serious look. "Tell me, who's that man. What have happened?"  
  
"It's Hector."  
  
Clies didn't know any man by the name Hector. The look on her mother's face made it look like it was her father. "Mother, we don't know any man by the name Hector." She said and looked at her mother in disbelief.  
  
"Prince Hector, listen we need your help. Get the water to your father, as fast as you can."  
  
Clies had stopped listening at the first word. Prince. Prince Hector. This was worse than what she had expected. Way worse. It was almost impossible. A prince in their house. A dead prince.  
  
"Is. . . Is he dead?" She asked before she moved.  
  
"No, no he's not dead." She said and gave Clies a small smile before disappeared. Clies wanted to cry. She didn't know the prince, she had never talked to him, only seen him once, now twice. This was too much for her to handle. But she couldn't let cries scare her, the Gods would punish her forever if she didn't help out. She needed to be strong.  
  
She could hear the moans and the cries. As if someone was beating him up. She entered the room looking down calling her mothers name quiet as she sat the water mug down. "Mother."  
  
Her mother looked up from that she was doing, stood up quickly and picked up the water mug. "Thank you, child. I know this isn't a pleasant situation, and as much as I would like to send you out with the rest of the kids, I can't. Do you understand?"  
  
Clies could feel her mothers hands run though her hair and lifting her chin up. She still looked down. "I understand, mother." Clies replied quietly. For the first time she looked up, her eyes searching for what she didn't really want to see.  
  
There he was, he was lying on her bed. Her own bed. Her father was sitting on the edge of the bed, pinning the mans hands down as the man seemed to refuse to lie still. It pained her to watch. 


End file.
